Le Vice de tes Vertus
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Prudence Lectrices, ceci est la compagnie de Seven Deadly Sins , il vous faudra faire preuve de Courage et de Tempérance pour lire ces textes, et nous rendre Justice. Dans l'Espérance de vous revoir très nombreuses, sachez que nous avons Foi en vous.


**Titre**: Le Vice de tes Vertus

**Auteures**: Elizabeth Mary Holmes et Ryokushokumaru

**Rating** :M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 1644

**Chapitre** : 1/7 —Prudence

**Disclaimers : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.**

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Elizabeth Mary Holmes et Ryokushokumaru il est né d'un RP où la première était Sherlock et la seconde John. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture. Nous vous informons que ce texte sera suivi de six autres, un pour chaque vertu. C'est une fic miroir à celle publiée chez Elizabeth, nommée Seven Deadly Sins.

* * *

« Amour, amour, quand tu nous tiens, on peut bien dire : Adieu prudence. »

Jean de La Fontaine — Le Lion Amoureux

* * *

Selon Sherlock, John avait toujours était prudent, mais pas l'homme prudent qui regardait de gauche à droite avant de traverser ou vérifier du dos de sa main si sa tasse de thé n'était pas trop brûlante.

John était celui qui évitait les fautes et les dangers dans toutes situations intrépides, celui qui savait arrêter le détective à temps, celui qui le ramenait sur Terre. Le ramenant à sa dure réalité d'homme surdoué entouré d'ignorants.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre à la terrasse d'un café, le plus jeune avait réussi à amener la conversation sur cette vertu Watsonnienne et le blond, les coudes sur la table et les mains nouées sous le menton avait répondu :

« J'ai toujours été ainsi Sherlock, quelque soit la situation j'essayerai toujours de te prévenir des dangers »

« Quel que soit la situation, en es-tu bien certain ? » interrogea le détective avec un rictus moqueur.

Et l'air de rien, il caressa du bout du pied le mollet de John. Ce qui surprit l'ainé qui n'avait pas envisager « ce genre de situation ». Un interdit dans un lieu public, en plein après-midi sous un ciel légèrement nuageux, un temps à se promener dehors.

Sherlock utilisa aussi sa main aux longs doigts, effleurant la cuisse de l'ancien soldat. Il y dessina des cercles circonscrits d'une telle dextérité que le médecin crût qu'il allait perdre pied aussitôt. Mais il avait très bien compris ce qui trottait dans la tête du brun. Et pour une fois, celui-ci était très explicite et n'utilisait pas de théories horriblement compliquése. Juste son pied.

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux.» l'informa le docteur évitant son regard.

« Je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu vas aimer ça. Tu as le goût du risque. Rappelle-toi, tu as envahi l'Afghanistan. » Affirma Sherlock en le caressant doucement en approchant sa main de l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Les yeux de John suivirent le chemin de cette main si gracieuse, grattouillant sa cuisse et s'approchant sensiblement de son entre-jambe qui commençait à le démanger. Sans gêne, cette même main se posa dessus, se frottant indécemment. Le blond dû se faire violence pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement inapproprié.

« Ce n'est pas prudent Sherlock.» Grogna-t-il.

Sherlock lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis sa main s'approcha encore plus, mais sans jamais toucher le membre lui-même. Il ferait patienter John. À l'extrême. Tout cela serait dangereux. Mais Dieu…que c'était excitant. Au bout d'un petit moment, il tira sur la chemise de son amant et en sortit un large pan.

Une belle couleur cramoisie ressortit sur les joues rondes du petit blond, il tourna la tête vers son ami, son regard laissant apparaître un air de satisfaction.

« Tu es en train de me déshabiller en pleine rue » John se plaignit; rougissant encore davantage à l'idée de se retrouver à moitié nu au milieu de la foule.

« Merci de la suggestion, mais ce n'était pas dans mon ordre d'idée. » Et il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de John, l'air de rien. Pour la plupart des gens aussi présents à la terrasse, il donnait simplement l'impression de s'être rapprocher de son ami, posant sa main sur la sienne, alors qu'il observait les alentours et savait quel était le moment opportun pour son exploration. Pour masquer sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, ne pouvant pas réguler sa respiration, le médecin passa sa main dessus, mordant la fine peau de ses doigts.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, scrutant l'autre un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Par simple réflexe le blond écarta les cuisses,laissant un plus grand espace à la main du violoniste. Sherlock entreprit de se frayer un chemin, il darda un doigt sur la couture du slip de coton de John lui demandant son assentiment pour continuer, et aller plus loin. L'accord fut promptement donné et le brun put passer ses doigts sur le membre brûlant et légèrement luisant. Les doigts froids firent frissonner John, ses poils blonds s'hérissant. Le regardant dans les yeux, sans ciller, la respiration accélérée, les pupilles dilatées, le docteur toujours très prudent et presque sage déclara entre deux gémissements.

« Nous devrions continuer à la maison »

« Si tu savais ce que la femme rousse sur ta gauche à fait à son 'ami' au cinéma…. » Fit remarquer le détective qui caressa toute la longueur de John avec son index et son médius qu'il avait donc glissé sous l'élastique.

« Je ne…préfère même pas savoir » Réussit à avouer l'ancien soldat observant les deux amis s'échangeaient des regards qui en disaient long sur la suite. Il se pencha sur Sherlock occupé à titiller son membre enflammé, lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille discrètement et murmura :

« Il serait vraiment plus prudent de rentrer… »

« Tu as peur de ne pas savoir te contenir ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je crains que tu ne puisses pas tenir longtemps non plus » Constata John en baissant les yeux sur le pantalon cintré mais légèrement tendu de son amant.

« À Baskerville j'ai bien su attendre trois heures » Et Sherlock continua la danse effrénée de ses doigts arachnéens sur le membre épais et envieux du docteur.

Le dit docteur laissa échapper un soupir contre l'oreille de son cadet, s'accrochant involontairement aux accoudoirs de sa chaise. Le touché expert de Sherlock et l'excitation de le faire dans un lieu public le stimulait davantage et contrairement au brun il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait aussi longtemps. Il dût passer ses pieds derrière ceux de la chaise, se cambrant légèrement, ses yeux bleus fixant intensément ceux d'argent.

« Qu'attends-tu pour… accélérer. » provoqua le blond en se mordant les lèvres.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta. Il se promit de passer une commande sur Internet dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. En effet, il avait remarqué quelques petits accessoires qui permettraient à John de tenir plus longtemps. Son pouce caressa la tête du sexe brûlant où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

John soupira doucement, ne quittant pas le regard profond et envoûtant du détective. Il lui susurra qu'il faisait ça très bien et que le malheureux allait salir son slip, si ce n'était déjà pas le cas. Les poings serrés sur la table, il ajouta dans un souffle qu'il avait des doigts prodigieux et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était qu'ils se mettent en action et si possible assez rapidement.

Contrairement aux attentes de son compagnon, Sherlock humidifia ses doigts de salive avant de les replacer à leur place initiale, parcourant lentement sous toutes les coutures le membre avide du blond. Le docteur crû défaillir, la torture était lente et calculée. Exquise.

« Oh Sherlock par pitié… » Supplia John en mordillant le lobe du violoniste avec plaisance.

« Encore... » Répliqua l'artiste de sa voix de basse, appréciant particulièrement les plaintes de son amant excité dans ses mains.

« Rentrons… » Recommanda l'ancien soldat, sachant que Sherlock adorait être prié, supplié à genou. Il avait prit de l'avance et un avantage certain. « Tu n'auras qu'à me prêter ton manteau » Ajouta malicieusement le blond « Pour masquer l'effet que tu me fais, même en public »

Le plus innocemment du monde, le limier sur un ton gouailleur rit de la mésaventure de son ami :

« Je croyais qu'une situation pareille ne te faisait aucun effet »

Et il intensifia cruellement le rythme de sa caresse effrénée. Le touché fut si agréable que John rejeta aussitôt sa tête en arrière, retenant un râle de jouissance, il grogna la voix entrecoupée de gémissement :

« T'es un vrai salaud … »

« J'suis pas un salaud, Je suis _le_ salaud John »

Un sourire carnassier et une caresse osée plus insistante venant étayer son propos. Ce fut cet ultime effleurement qui acheva le blond, il avait pourtant essayé de ne pas céder, surtout à cet endroit, mais Sherlock et sa main eurent raison de lui. Et il finit par relâcher tous ses muscles crispés, et vint enfin, salissant son slip limier retira sa main juste à temps, recueillit toutefois quelques gouttes de l'épanchement de John et lécha indécemment ce doigt en souriant largement, puis il accepta de passer son manteau au petit blond qui se remettait de son orgasme fulgurant. Le trench était un peu serré pour ses larges épaules, mais assez long pour masquer l'énorme tâche blanche sur son pantalon. John apaisé lançait des regards pleins de sous-entendus à Sherlock dont le plaisir ne faisait que s'accroitre.

« Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'une bonne douche. » Sherlock avait l'intention de rentrer promptement au 221B et de se libérer à son tour. John comprit aussitôt et accéléra pour rentrer chez eux. Les vêtements jetés à la volée dans l'entrée, et dans le salon, ils finirent nus collés l'un contre l'autre dans la douche.


End file.
